Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods and systems for creating a virtual SIP user agent by use of a webRTC enabled web browser.
Background of the Related Art
Voice and video communication over the web emerges as a new real time communication technology in both a consumer as well as enterprise communication environment (open source projects such as Web Real Time Communication (“WebRTC”)). Reuse of user resources such as a telephone number across legacy/VoIP communication devices as well as web based terminals is essential for the seamless integration of web based real time communication into an existing legacy telephony or VoIP environment.